


Coffee shop || dreamnotfound

by Alannahnotfound



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannahnotfound/pseuds/Alannahnotfound
Summary: George got a new job at the local coffee shop where he met his coworker nick, he also meets a customer that comes for hot chocolate regularly. George slowly started liking the customer and even gained feelings for them..
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my second fanfic ever so don’t make fun of my writing if it’s bad also please tell me if you like this in the comments it means a lot

Beep. Beep. Beep. 

George slammed his hand on the snooze button on his alarm. He yawned and stretched. “Ugh, great time for my new job.” He said to himself sarcastically. After a couple of minutes whining about going to work he started getting ready cause he didn’t want to be fired on his first day as this was a help with his bank account.

He wasn’t exactly struggling but streaming didn’t t make him much money. (In this story george is a streamer but it’s only a side job and he’s not too well known) 

George got into a white button up shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans, a dark grey beanie and a pair of black and white checkered vans. He usually wore something simple but it was hit first day and he wanted to change something up a bit. 

George got into his car and drove down the road to the local coffee shop. He parked his car in front of it and walked in.

“Sorry we aren’t open yet, could you wait outside for a bit?” Came a voice from the back room. 

“Oh I’m new here, its my first day.” George explained. 

“Oh okay sorry.” Someone came out of the back room and met George. “Im gonna be your coworker, my name’s Nick.” He introduced himself. 

“Oh I’m George.” George looked nervous. “Hello George.” Nick looked George up and down taking in his appearance. “Looking good on your first day.”

George went a bit red from embarrassment. “Oh thanks..”he gave off a nervous laugh.

Nick explained that George would do the serving, cleaning and taking orders while Nick made the drinks and food.

George picked up an apron with his name on it. “Do I have to wear the name tag? I don’t really like strangers knowing my name.” George said even though he is a streamer and that idea was already kind of thrown out the window.

“Nope. You can take it out I don’t care.” Nick replied. Nick seemed chill, George wouldn’t mind having him as his coworker.

After a while of serving coffee, cake, biscuits and cleaning plates a new customer walked in. He wore a lime green hoodie and black ripped jeans. He was really tall and He sat down at one of the empty tables and looked at the small menu of drinks and treats they served.

After a couple of minutes george went over to see what he wanted.

“Hi, can I take your order?” George asked holding his little notepad.

“Oh Umm yeah, I’m waiting for some friends so I’ll just have a drink. Can I have a hot chocolate please?” Said the guy.

“Can I have your name? Its a new thing that we write the names of the people on the cups or something.” George was actually lying he just found him cute and wanted a name.

“My name’s Clay.” Clay replied.

“Okay, is that all?” George asked.

“Yeah, thanks.” Clay said.

George walked off with his notepad and gave the order to Nick.

After a couple of minutes a few other boys walked in all at once and sat down at Clays table.  
George figured they were his friends.

“Finally, you’re here.” Clay said to his friends.

“Don’t blame it on me, Darryl is the one that took a wrong turn.” One of his friends spoke.

“Way to switch up the blame, Alex.” Said another.

There were now four people sitting at the table with Clay. One names Darryl, another named Alex and a different one George didn’t know the name of yet.

After they all looked at the menu, George went over to take their order.

“May I take your order?” He asked.

“Can I have a chocolate covered donut please?” Asked Alex.

George wrote that down.

“I’ll have a blueberry muffin.” Answered Darryl.

“I will have a black coffee.” Said the one George didn’t know the name of.

“Could I have your names?” George asked them their names so it didn’t seem weird asking Clay for his name and not the others.

“I’m Darryl.”

“The name’s Wilbur.” Wilbur answered.

“My name is Alex.” 

Now that George knew their names it would be easier to address them.

George gave their orders to Nick. George started cleaning up some of the other tables while Nick was preparing the food and drinks.

Clay was staring at George working around and occasionally taking a glance at his phone. Clay didn’t realise how long he was staring for cause his friends were trying to get him to snap out of it. George also took notice to him looking.

“Clay? You awake?” Wilbur waved his hand in front of his face. 

“Oh, yeah sorry I zoned out.” Clay gave a nervous chuckle hoping they didn’t know he was staring at their waiter.

“Were you staring at the waiter, Clay?” Alex teased him.

“Maybe..” Clay spoke low.

“Ohhhhh, has Clay got a little crush?” Darryl joined in.

“What! No.” Clay looked flustered.

“He totally does” Wilbur confirmed.

“He’s probably not even gay..” Clay tried to be quiet as he didn’t want the whole world knowing he was gay.

“PFFT. Really? Look at him.” Wilbur laughed.

“What about him?” Clay asked confused.

“Look what he’s wearing.” Alex added.

George was wearing a button down shirt, ripped jeans, a beanie and vans.

“He looks like the definition of gay.” Alex assured him.

“Really?” Clay sounded unsure.

“You wouldn’t know gay fashion if it hit you in the head with a brick.” Alex joked.

Everyone laughed.

When they all got their food it was georges lunch break so he sat at one of the empty tables eating a muffin with a cup of tea.

Clay decided to make his move and he got up and went over to the little table George sat at.

“Hey.” Clay sat down.

George was a little surprised but said hello none the less.

“Oh, hi” George was kind of confused but didn’t mind the company.

They ended up talking for a bit, until georges shift was over and he got to go home. George stood up from the table and got his things ready.

“Hey, before you go.. could I get your number..?” Clay asked.

“Oh yeah sure.” George answered.

Clay was surprised but kept his cool. George wrote his phone number on a little piece of tissue and gave it to Clay.

Clay kept it safe in his pocket and went back to his own table with his friends.

George waved him and Nick goodbye and left to home.

George opened his door and got a notification off his phone it read: hey it’s me from the coffee shop! I’m going back there tomorrow at 5 or so, so if you want we can have a chat on your lunch break.

George replied with: 

Sure I work there from 11am until 7pm. Those are the times you’ll see me the most.

Clay: okay thanks, bye.

George: no problem, see ya.

After that George turned off his phone and carried on with his day before going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Georges second day working at the coffee shop and Clay decided to give him a visit since he seemed kind of lonely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you like this chapter, I will try and post at least 2 times a week but it really depends on how busy I am

George woke up and got out of bed, this time without complaining. He liked seeing Nick, he was a pretty chill dude and funny as well. He also liked seeing Clay, Clay was so nice and funny but then again he did only meet him yesterday.

George got into a black hoodie, some jeans and vans. His outfit was a bit more simple than yesterday’s.

He brushed his teeth, washed his hands and face and then he got ready for work.

George got into his car and drove to the coffee shop. He opened the door to see Nick sitting at an empty table scrolling through his Instagram feed or something.

George got his apron and notepad and waited for people to come in, it was kind of early still so there weren’t many customers.

After a while people starting arriving and George got to taking orders and cleaning dishes while Nick made the food and drinks.

George was cleaning a table when Clay walked in. Clay sat down at the table opposite the one George was cleaning. George stopped in his tracks and went to see if he wanted any food.

“You want something to eat?” George sounded more like an friend instead of a waiter just wanting his order.

“Hot chocolate?” Clay asked.

“Coming right up.” George gave the order to Nick and he started making it.

After a minute or so George went back over to Clay and placed the hot chocolate in front of him.

“Well that was fast.” Clay noticed how short it took.

“Only for the best.” George said in a posh voice.

Clay laughed. George laughed as well. They seemed like best friends when they’d only known each other for a day.

When Georges lunch break came he sat down at Clays table.

“Well I’m on my break, we can talk properly now.” George sounded kind of tired from all of the walking around.

Clay finished his hot chocolate and they started chatting.

“Hey, I never got your name thinking about it.” Clay felt weird having his number yet not his name.

“Oh yeah, my name is George.” George told him.

They continued chatting about pretty much everything, their talked about gaming, minecraft, their friends and tv shows. Then George had to get back to work. He didn’t really want to, he liked talking to Clay but he knew he would get in trouble so he stood up from the table and began working again.

Clay and George also told each other their birthdays and Georges just so happened to be coming up soon, he was turning 21 and Clay turned 20 in August. Clay planned on getting him a present cause he was always nice and made him laugh.

Clay got up and went home, he got some money and went to the mall to get George something. He looked around in a lot of different shops and didn’t see much he thought George would like. But he did see a shop for glasses and he went inside, he remembered George was colourblind (George told him that while they were chatting) and he hoped to find colourblind glasses for him. After about half an hour of looking he was thinking on giving up, but there they were. He found them! He found the colourblind glasses. Clay got them and paid.  
He drove back home and put them in a small box and wrapped it in wrapping paper. Clay left it in his room so in a weeks time he could give it to George.

Meanwhile back at the coffee shop Georges shift ended and he headed back home. Once he got in the door he checked his phone and saw some notifications, they were mainly Twitter or Instagram but he saw a couple messages from Clay. George opened them and looked at the texts

Hey  
You there?   
You’re birthday is the 1st of November right? 

George texted back

Yeah it is, why? 

Clay: oh no reason just wondering.

George: if you say so, wyd?

Clay: just laying in bed, you? 

George: I just got home so not much..  
Oh also I have the day off tomorrow so I probably won’t see you :/

Clay: that’s fine, you can come over to my house or we can go out somewhere together if you want

Clay knew it was a bit forward considering they’ve only known each other for 2 days but he was drawn to George, he didn’t know how to explain it, he wanted to be his friend and get close to him.

The three dots popped up then went away and then came back again...

George: yeah sure, what do you want to do?

Clay was surprised he didn’t get rejected or something and was happy george wanted to spend time with him.

Clay: we could go to the mall, or you could come over to my house. Whichever suites you best.

George: how about we go to the mall and then we can head back to your house. 

Clay: yeah that sounds great

George: k, see ya tomorrow. 

Clay: bye

George was kind of excited he hadn’t really gone out with other people for a while, it might sound sad but George didn’t have many friends he didn’t mind though , he kind of liked being alone sometimes. 

Clay was kind of bored so he played some minecraft then went to sleep.

George did something similar and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter I hope you enjoyed it also thanks for the kudos and everything. :)


	3. Day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and George have a fun day out together but something happens.. it would usually be bad but they enjoyed it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to @TheFanFicseacher they commented on my last part giving me a good idea, thanks

George got up with excitement and got dressed as fast as he could. He wore a black button up shirt with some ripped jeans and a grey beanie paired with black and white checkered vans. He brushed his teeth and ate breakfast. After what seemed like forever he was finally ready. George grabbed his keys, took a deep breath and walked out the door. It was about midday by the time he went out.

Clay texted George his address and George followed his directions and got to what sounded like his house. George rang the doorbell hoping that he didn’t have the wrong address. 

Thankfully it was Clay that opened up the door and not some weird old man. 

“Oh, hey Georgie. You ready to go?” Clay asked.

George stood there in awe. He just stared Clay up and down, examining what he was wearing, examining his body shape. He also noticed how he called him ‘Georgie’ nobody ever really called him that. Clay stood there waiting for a reply.

“Hello..” Clay said waving his hand in front on the Brits face. 

“Right. Yeah, sorry..” George finally snapped out of it.

Clay chuckled which George found cute. But he didn’t like him. Right? George wasn’t gay.. no way. Right? 

Clay led George to his car and let him in the passenger seat. George sat down beside him and waited for Clay to start the car.

Clay and George had some interesting conversations on the car ride. George liked Clay. He seemed like a nice, funny, cool, good looking guy. But George thought of him as just a friend. I mean they’ve known each other for two days he couldn’t know all that much about him. 

When they arrived at the mall, George immediately noticed something. 

“Fuck.” George said out of the blue

“You alright..?” Clay asked concerned.

George groaned. And Clay stood there waiting for an answer once again.

“I left my stupid fucking wallet at home.” George was disappointed he couldn’t actually get anything but he couldn’t do anything now.

“Oh that’s fine, I was going to buy you everything anyway.” Clay informed the British boy.

Wait. What? Clay was going to buy things for him? But they’ve only known each other for two days. Clay really did seem like a nice guy but George felt bad for Clay having to pay for everything.

“You don’t have to-“ George was cut off.

“No excuses. I’ll buy everything,it’s fine I don’t mind.” Did Clay really like George enough for him to buy EVERYTHING for him? I guess so because he kept his word and bought everything for George which he was extremely thankful for.

They had a blast while shopping but they were tired so they went to get something in the food court.

George and Clay had Taco Bell, which was a first time for George. He hadn’t moved too long ago so he hadn’t tasted a lot of American food brands yet.

Clay and George walked back to the car. 

“Thanks for today, really I mean it. I had a lot of fun.” George still felt slightly guilty for not paying for anything but he’d pay Clay back soon enough.

“No problem, it was my treat.” Clay sounded like he had fun.

They were nearly home when it starting lashing rain outside. Rain was pouring down on clays car window like there was no tomorrow.

“Great, rain.” George sighed.

“Oh god.” Clay facepalmed. “I hate the rain..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all are so nice and supportive thank you all so much, you’ve given me motivation and for that I give you my story


	4. Rainstorms and sleepovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay get caught in the rain but they make it work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to @TheFanFicSearcher for the idea :) also I know last chapter was short that was because I am posting 2 in one day so..  
> Also I know these chapters were kind of short but it was 9 o’clock and I had school and i also had to do homework.

Clay and George Immediately ran from Clay’s car into Clay’s house to get shelter from the pouring rain.

George got in quickly and ended up running into Clay which made him to fall.  
George landed on Clay’s chest. He was bright red. 

George got up and immediately apologised.  
“Oh my gosh, I’m really sorry about that.” He sounded flustered.

Clay just laughed at the matter and got up.  
“It’s fine really.” He said between laughs.

Clay’s laugh was so sweet and if anything it was contagious, so George was laughing as well.

Clay forgave him and they decided to do something other than scroll through their social media feed. They settled on watching a movie. A horror movie. George hated horror movies but he didn’t want to say anything in case he ruined the vibe. So he watched it with Clay.

Clay and George sat on Clay’s couch. And at first they were about a metre apart but as the movie carried on George moved closer to Clay. He wasn’t really conscious of it at first and neither was Clay but after an hour they were practically right beside each other.

George cuddled into Clay whenever they was a jump scare or something scary happened. Which Clay was secretly loving. George looked so cute when he was scared and hugging him made it 100 times better.

When George realised what he was doing, he didn’t stop. Clay didn’t seem to mind so he kept hugging him. Clay was really liking it, more than a straight guy should but he figured that he just liked George.. as a friend?

After the movie Clay and George didn’t really know what to do since it was still raining outside. It usually didn’t rain very often in Florida, but when it did it was bad.

“I might head back, I don’t want to overstay my welcome.” George said.

“No, don’t leave.” Shit that sounded desperate.  
George gave Clay a confused look.

“Not when it’s like that outside. You’ll drown.” Nice save Clay.

“Yeah you’re right.. it might not stop raining for hours though.” George didn’t want to be a burden on Clay.

“You can stay the night.” Clay suggested.

“You sure?” George replied.

“Yeah totally” Clay seemed desperate but he really didn’t care. He just wanted company.

George agreed and stayed. They went up to Clay’s room and they chatted and talked for a while. Clay looked at the clock it read, 12:34. 

“Woah it’s later than I thought.” Clay thought out loud.

“Yeah..” George replied. “We should probably get some rest.” 

“Yeah.” Clay agreed. 

George borrowed a loose shirt and a pair of basketball shorts to use as pjs and Clay got into something similar. 

“I’ll sleep on the couch, you can sleep in the bed.” Clay seemed not to mind sleeping on a couch but George felt guilty. 

“You can sleep in the bed with me. I don’t mind.” George admitted.

Clay got into bed before George changed his mind.  
George sighed while smiling and got into bed beside him. 

“Thanks for letting my stay.” George thanked him.

“No problem, I haven’t had friends over in a while.” Clay admitted.

George giggled which made Clay’s heart skip a beat. He looked at the cute British boy in front of him, admiring his beautiful face, his chocolate brown eyes, his fluffy brunette hair. He looked perfect. Clay pushed down his feelings and fell asleep. George fell asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and thanks for all the love and support it really makes my day :) <3


	5. Catching feelings..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clay and George really like each other but are too afraid too afraid to admit it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so just a little note this chapter kind of reminds me of a song its “just a friend to you” by Meghan Trainor.   
> If you want you can listen to it you don’t have to but if you want to you can 
> 
> Sorry if I’ve been inactive something happened and I wasn’t really able to upload any content

Clay woke up to see a cute British boy sleeping peacefully on his bed beside him. George’s lips were parted slightly and his chocolate brown hair just about covered his eyes and the way he cuddled into the blankets made Clay want to kiss him. He looked so cute laying there, the shirt and shorts he borrowed were too big for him, Clay realised something..   
He liked him more than just a friend, George was Clay’s type like exactly his type. He’s so short and cute and his voice was so sweet. He was beautiful.

Clay stared at him sleeping soundly. Then Georges eyes opened slightly, he wasn’t fully awake, he just looked really tired.

George hugged Clay and closed his eyes still hugging him. Clay was bright red at this point, he definitely wasn’t expecting George to hug him..  
Clay looked at the smaller British boy under him. “I love you..” George said in a sleepy voice.   
Clay had a gay panic. He was flustered and blushing and he honestly didn’t know how to respond.

“I- uhhh. Love you too Georgie..” Clay responded awkwardly.

George gave a warm smile which made Clay calm down. He wanted to kiss him but he knew that he couldn’t so he didn’t.

George opened his eyes once more. He turned all different shades of red and pink. He immediately got up and stopped hugging him. He jumped out of the bed in a panic nearly causing his shorts to fall down since they were really big on him but he kept them up. 

“I’m really sorry- I uhh- I’m not usually like that.” George sounded really flustered and he was.

Clay giggled a bit making George blush even harder. 

Clay got out of the bed and stood in front of a blushing George. 

“It’s alright, really I kind of liked it.” Clay admitted giving him a small kiss on the forehead which made Georges heart explode.

Clay left it at that and went downstairs to make breakfast for them both.

Georges heart melted. 

Did he just kiss me? He said he liked me telling him that I loved him. I just told him I love him. I hugged him. Is that weird? Does he know that I’m gay? Is he gay? I think I really like him.. I’ve never said I love you to anyone before.. would he be okey with me being gay? Am i overthinking this? Definitely. Georges mind was like a highway full of thoughts instead of cars.

George pushed all of these thoughts down and got dressed into the clothes that he wore yesterday but his hoodie was soaking wet from the rain yesterday so he didn’t but that on. 

George went downstairs to Clay and saw him making food. 

“Hey Clay.” George said hoping Clay didn’t talk about what he did or what George said.

“Hi Georgie.” George loved when he called him that he didn’t really know why he just liked it.

Clay handed him a plate with pancakes on it. George took it and sat at his kitchen table. Clay got his plate and sat beside him.

George admired Clay. Everything about him was so amazing to George. He was tall, strong built, handsome, his hair was really nice and his smile always looked amazing. 

Meanwhile Clay was thinking about George saying “I love you” the words played in his mind like a broken record. He heard them over and over and over again.

But George is straight right? He’s just a friend to me.. right? But friends don’t cuddle and say “I love you” do they? Friends don’t do the things we do..   
well he’s more than a friend to me.. I- I think I’m falling in love with him... 

Clays mind was just thinking about George.

Georges mind was just thinking about Clay. 

They loved one another but didn’t know it yet. 

After a while of silence George decided to speak up. 

“Hey Clay? Can I tell you something?” George asked.

“Yeah sure, you can tell me anything.” Clay sounded like an old friend and he sounded supportive so George went for it.

“I’m- uhh.. well I’m gay..” George sounded really nervous because he was.

“Oh yeah, same.” Clay responded way more relaxed then George.

George was surprised and kind of glad. Clay sounded calm but his mind was a completely different story.

WAIT! WHAT? REALLY? Maybe he does like me after all. Ah who am I kidding he probably just sees me as a friend.. but what if he doesn’t? Why did I say I was gay? It’s true but I never thought that’s how I’d come out. Why does he make me feel this way? 

George finished his pancakes and washed his plate and so did Clay.

George looked cold cause he was shivering slightly and had goosebumps on his arms since his hoodie was soaking and he wasn’t wearing anything other than a T-shirt.

“You want a hoodie or something? You seem cold.” Clay noticed that he was shaking. 

George didn’t say anything he just nodded shyly.

Clay left the room for a minute and when he came back he had his favourite hoodie of his in his hand. He handed it to George. George took it and put it on. It smelt like.. Clay. It was warm and comfortable, he loved it. Especially since it was Clay’s. When George put it on it was obviously too big for him but that made him look cute in it which made clays heart melt.

He looked adorable in it. You could barely see his arms and it drooped over his body. George didn’t mind though as long as it kept him warm he liked it.

“You can keep it if you’d like.” Clay realised that he liked it.

“Really? Can I?” George asked. “I mean I’d love to it’s really nice and warm but don’t you want i-“ George was cut off by Clay’s index finger pushed against his lip. 

“You can keep it.” Clay interrupted.

George went pink and red then covered his face with his sleeves. Clay giggled.

“I love you too.” Clay said hugging him.

“I never- whavever..” George gave up on trying to defend himself. 

Clay laughed and kissed him.

Georges face was so red to the point where you could visibly see how much he was blushing.  
George sighed.

“Do you really mean it? Or is it just a joke?” George asked.

“I really mean it, I really like you George.” Clay admitted. “Like.. a lot”

George took his sleeves away from his face so you could see him blushing.

“I like you a lot too..” Georges voice was quiet but Clay still heard. George then kissed him on the cheek.

Now Clay was just as red as George making George laugh at how much he was blushing.

Even his laugh is perfect..  
Clay thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the lovely comments you are all so nice and supportive:) <3


	6. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day after George and Clay had a sleepover and they end up having some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m off school now for 2 weeks so I’ll be able to write a lot more and I really appreciate all of the lovely comments and support you guys are giving me it’s really made me more motivated to write anyways enjoy :)

Clay woke up and admired the little,sleepy head beside him.

Clays POV:

Oh god. He’s so adorable and mesmerising.. we are just friends though.. just friends. But do friends stare at each other getting butterflies in their stomachs? Do they think about them pretty much all the time? Do they find each other cute? Do they get nervous when they jokingly flirt? Do they- I’m overthinking. Why should I care? I’m straight.. completely and utterly straight. Right?

Clay was having a mini crisis. All he could think about was George. The way George smiled, laughed, got flustered super easily was just so adorable to him. But he didn’t know why.

Clay ended up staring at George longer than he wanted. He just couldn’t look away. They way his fluffy, brunette hair just slightly covered his eyes. They way his lips were ever so slightly parted, they looked pink and soft.. very kissable.. 

third person POV:

Clay forced himself to stop looking at him because he didn’t want George to wake up and see Clay staring at him, he felt like that’d be kind of creepy and not the effect he was trying to pull off. He wanted to impress him not freak him out.

Clay got out of bed and went into his bathroom to take a shower, meanwhile George was still sleeping peacefully.

Clay hated taking showers in silence so he got his phone and his speaker and put his playlist on shuffle.

Road shimmer

Wiggling the vision

Heat-heatwaves 

I’m swimming in a mirror.

He realised the first song was heatwaves. It was genuinely a good song but he had to keep the volume low since George was asleep.

George woke up to hear

Sometimes all I think about is you, 

Late nights in the middle of June, 

Heatwaves been faking me out 

Can’t make you happier now..

George actually really liked that song and he was surprised to see that Clay liked it as well.

George heard Clay singing the words. 

Georges POV: 

Clay has a pretty nice voice, and hearing him sing my favourite song makes it 10X better.. 

Third person POV: 

George was about to go downstairs, when he heard Clay shout from the bathroom.

“George? You awake?” Clay called from the bathroom.

“Yeah.” George replied.

“Oh okay good can you get me a towel? There is one outside the bathroom door.” 

“Sure” George picked up the towel from the floor and opened the bathroom door just a tad so he could give Clay the towel. He was using all of his willpower to not look while he was handing him the towel.

Luckily george was able to hand Clay the towel without looking. Although, he did kind of want to look, he knew that Clay would probably freak out or something. He also knew it would be kind of invading his privacy. Not kind of.. definitely invading his privacy.

Clay took the towel and shut the door. George was just sitting on the bed scrolling through Twitter. A couple moments late Clay came out with the towel tied around his waist and nothing else on.

Georges POV: woah.. he’s got abs?! And I’m over here looking like a skinny, white noodle. His skin.. it’s like a tinted tan kind of colour, and his abs.. his dripping wet hair, the kind of pink tone on his cheeks.. wait. Why is he blushing? FUCK! HES BLUSHING BECAUSE IVE JUST BEEN STARING AT HIS ABS AND FACE FOR THE PAST 2 MINUTES! Shit shit shit shit

Third person POV:  
George looked away not wanting to seem like a creep, his face is as red as Clays. Probably more red. 

Clay was definitely embarrassed and so was George. Clay went over to his dresser and got some clothes out. George got up and left the room not wanting to look even more creepy staying in the room with him while he got dressed.

George went downstairs and sat on his couch while scrolling through Twitter again. He was still extremely red but looking at random tweets didn’t help. He still had the picture of Clay in his head. 

Georges POV:  
He looked so.. so-   
George could barely bring himself to even think about the word.

He looked so.. hot.  
What am I thinking?! Why does he make me feel like this? Surely I’m not.. gay.. I mean of course there is nothing wrong with being gay but I don’t know if I could bring myself to terms with it..   
I mean.. I’ve never had a girlfriend, I haven’t even had my first kiss, I’ve never really liked any girls. I get a completely different feeling around guys. They just look better in my opinion but.. gay?! Maybe I am gay.. it makes more sense than me being straight..

But even if I am gay.. and even if I do actually have any sort of feelings for him that aren’t platonic, it’s not going to mean anything. He’s straight, he’s probably had a bunch of girlfriends with the way he looks. And even if he is gay, he wouldn’t like me.. I’m too skinny, too short, I’m not perfect but he is.. he is so perfect.

Clays POV:   
I come downstairs to see George blushing like crazy while sitting on my couch. Is he okay? He looks extremely flustered.. does he even know I’m here?

I tap him on the back of the shoulder. He jumps and covers his face immediately. 

“Are you alright?” I asked wondering what was wrong. 

“Uhhh- yes?” George didn’t even know what he was feeling.

“You sure?” I ask him again.

“Yup definitely,” George’s answers are short.

“Then why are you covering your face?” 

“I- uhh.. I’m- fuck.. I don’t know..” George didn’t want to just say.

Oh I’m extremely flustered because you caught my thinking about you coming out of the shower half naked.

That just sounded wrong.

I shrugged it off knowing he wasn’t going to tell me the real reason.

Third person POV: George uncovered his face when Clay went into the kitchen.

George was still flustered and red but not as red as before he seemed to have calmed down a bit. 

Clay was making him and George breakfast. He put some batter on a pan and started making pancakes for them both.

George was still sitting down on clays couch. He didn’t really have anything to do so he went into the kitchen where Clay was.

George sat down at the table waiting to be served.

“Hey, George I’m making pancakes. What do you want on yours?” Clay asked.

“Oh, I’ll just have lemon juice and sugar,” he replied. George knew it was simple but that was what he usually ate with pancakes.

Clay nodded and put one pancake onto a plate, he put what George wanted on it then handed George the plate and began to make his own.

“Thanks Clay,” George thanked him.

“No problem, You’re my guest it’d be rude not to make you breakfast,” Clay replied.

“True,” George agreed taking a bite of his pancake.  
Georges mouth was filled with bliss, even though it was so simple it was really good.

“C-Clay how did you make these? They are delicious,” George asked.

“My secret recipe. I guess if you ever want more you need to come to me for them,” Clay teased.

Clay put his on a plate and sat beside George who was already half way done his pancakes. 

“About earlier, I’m sorry,” George apologised for staring at his chest.

“Huh?” Clay sounded confused.

“About the whole.. me s-staring thing..” George sounded nervous.

“It’s fine, really,” Clay replied sounding completely calm compared to George.

George sighed a breath of relief, thankful Clay didn’t think he was weird for it.

It was around 10 am when George said:   
“Sorry but I’m gonna have to start getting ready to go, I’ve got work at 11 so..” George sounded slightly guilty for leaving so early.

“Yeah, okay. I will probably pop in later so I’ll be there,” Clay replied.

“Alright, I’m gonna go get dressed upstairs,” George cleaned his plate and went upstairs to get ready. 

It was pretty much time for George to go to work.  
He was at Clays front door standing next to Clay.

“Well thanks for letting me stay,” George thanked him.

“No problem, it was raining like hell out and you didn’t have much choice.” Clay replied.

“Bye, I’ll see you later,” George waved and starting heading to work.

“Bye!” Clay shouted after him.

George would have loved to stay longer but he needed to go to work. 

All George could think about was Clay. He was constantly on his mind. Especially the picture of Clay coming out of the shower.

All he wanted was to be with Clay..

But he wasn’t there..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked the new chapter and if you are enjoying the story then leave a comment or some kudos it’d really be appreciated. Also I do take suggestions so if anyone has a cool idea for the story you can tell me in the comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is experiencing hell as the coffee shop is packed with customers and he pretty much dies but the only reason he didn’t actually was because of an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I wrote this whole chapter, I go out of safari for a second and when I go back in it’s gone.... pain thats all.. also sorry I haven’t posted in a while I’ve been really busy and unmotivated as well so

Work. Work. Work.

That’s all George would be doing for the next 8-12 hours. He said he would do overtime but didn’t realize _just_ how busy it actually was. If he would have known how busy it was he might have taken a day off seeing as it was like a living hell for George for several reasons 

1\. It was _super_ tiring 

2\. He wasn’t able to see clay 

3\. His legs would get sore from standing around for all that time 

4\. He had to greet customers, take orders, was dishes, print receipts, bring food and drinks to people, take change. The list goes on..

5\. He was already tired enough.

Honestly George was exhausted only an hour in, the bell ringing, he constant talking, the smell of food made him hungry, and George swore the shop was more crowded and stuffy than it ever had been before. It was total mayhem and George was exhausted. 

**~Timeskip~**

It was 9 hours into George’s shift and he was on the brink of death, he was sure of that, hours and hours of working and he still wasn’t done. 

George heard the bell ring once again. 

“Hello, welcome to the coffee house, how may I help you?” George’s voice was worn out and very tired. 

“Rough day?” 

George looked up and saw clay standing in front of him.

”Clay? What are you doing here?” George was confused but liked the visit nonetheless. 

“I saw the massive line outside the shop and figured something was up, is anything going on? Like a sale or event?” Clay was puzzled as to why there were so many people.

”nope, just a regular day.. I think.” George was just as confused as Clay.

”Well whatever it is, the people are loving it,” Clay remarked.

george chuckled which made Clay feel butterflies in his stomach.

_god. This boy will be the death of me, I mean come on look how sleepy he looks. It’s honestly kind of cute._

Clay asked for hot chocolate and found an empty table then sat down waiting for his order to come. 

George gave Nick the order and went back to working.

**~Another time skip~**

George handed Clay his drink and sat beside him, looking exhausted. George put one of the three tip jars on the table.

“What’s that” Clay asked.

“My wages for today,” George’s voice was quiet and low. 

“Well, you may be absolutely exhausted and tired but I mean, you’ve got a full tip jar all for yourself.” Clay said while taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

George put his head on the table and then used his arms like a pillow. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Clay said through the silence. 

George shook his head. 

“I’m done for the day,” George sounded like he hadn’t slept for days.

Clay nodded. “You wanna come over to my house? Like a sleepover!” Clay sounded enthusiastic about the idea to say the least.

” Didn’t we have one literally yesterday?” George reminded him.

”well yeah, but another one couldn’t hurt.” Clay honestly just wanted to spend time with George. 

George was hesitant bug agreed. “This time I’m getting clothes seeing as yesterday I didn’t have any..” George said tiredly. 

“I mean sure I don’t really mind.” Clay liked seeing George in his clothes, he always looked so cute because they were always _way_ too big on him, yet George still pulled it off. Honestly George could probably pull off anything given the chance.

Once Clay finished his hot chocolate he and George headed back to George’s house to get him some clothes. George grabbed an outfit and a pair of pajamas, them they headed to clays house. The car ride was quiet but each other’s presence was enough to make each other happy so the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. George was lost in thought.

_finally some time to just relax and have fun.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a short chapter it was written at 4am so I was tired and wanted sleep. Also I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you have any suggestions then feel free to leave them in the comments I try to respond to everyone :) also if you did enjoy this chapter some kudos would be nice lmao


	8. “ I love you, Clay”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Clay have another sleepover and George realises just how much he likes Clay.. more than a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, it’s been a while but I’m back with another chapter and sorry if this one is short.. also I want to thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos they help me a lot :) anyway reading time

George and Clay were sat in Clay’s car. They were mainly silent as George was exhausted from his long day at work and Clay didn’t want to push him to talk or communicate. This is nice of Clay, he’s letting me stay over and he’s been very nice to me.. surely- no no that’d be mad.. although.. I mean he’s cute.. and hot and smart and kind and he’s really friendly.. but I’m straight.. right?

  
Clay somewhat confused George, he confused his sexuality per say. George always thought he was straight, though he’d never been in a relationship with a girl before.. or kissed a girl for that matter. He just hadn’t found the right one. That’s what he told himself, he’d kissed boys in the past, but only for games like truth or dare or spin the bottle. Although he was never exactly confident that he was straight, that’s what he told everyone. He’d never looked at a girl and wanted to kiss or date her. He just wasn’t to interested in dating a girl. Although he’s wanted to kiss boys, he’s wanted to date them, but surely everyone feels that way sometimes.. right?

Clay was 100% gay, he just doesn’t tell too many people, the only people that know are his family and close friends other than that nobody really knows.. or cares for that matter. He was planning on telling George a while back but something about George made him nervous. Sometimes when they talked he felt like a 12 year old speaking to their crush for the first time. George was Clays type. His exact type. And that’s what made him nervous, he liked him. Clay liked George.. a lot.

Clay pulled up to his house and saw that George was asleep in the passenger seat.

_He’s so cute when he sleeps. That pale skin, his dark brown eyes, his fluffy brunette hair, his soft, pink lips, he’s just too perfect. I swear this boy will be the death of me._

Clay tried to wake George up before he started to look like a creep staring at him while he was sleeping.

”George, we are here.” Clay tapped George on the shoulder.

George shook his head and mumbled something.

Clay knew he was very tired and exhausted so he did what he thought was best.  
  
Clay walked over to the other side of the car where George was sleeping happily and unbuckled George’s seat belt. Clay picked George up bridal style and closed the car door. Clay started walking to his house with George in his arms. George was skinny and light so he wasn’t that hard to carry especially since Clay was pretty strong. He struggled opening the door though, he fit his key in the door with one hand, the other holding George, and pushed the door open. Clay walked upstairs with George sleeping happily in his arms and opened his bedroom door. He laid George on his bed, but when he was about to leave he heard.

”wait,” it was George.

Clay turned around. “Yes?” 

“Can you stay with me..?” George asked sleepily.

”uhh sure, yeah,” Clay sat on his desk chair.

”no, I meant get in the bed with me..” George sounded like a 6 year old that had gotten out of bed because of a nightmare.

Clay was surprised George wanted Clay to get in the bed with him seeing as George wasn’t a very touchy person, but he didn’t mind.

”yeah, okay.” Clay got into the bed beside George.

George closed his eyes and cuddled Clay like he was a teddy bear. Clay was hesitant at first but cuddled him back nonetheless.

“I love you, Clay..” George smiled and put his face into Clay’s hoodie.

_Wait.. what?! He loves me?! He’s never said that before. Also he even said that he usually doesn’t say those things. I’m very confused. Does he mean like love me or like love me platonically? Is this normal? Does he say this to all of his friends? Am I overreacting?_

To say Clay was surprised was an understatement, he was shocked.   
  


and like that George was fast asleep again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to AO3 statistics, only a very small percentage of people that are reading this are actually leaving kudos, so if you enjoy the fanfic please consider leaving kudos they are completely free and help me out a lot, thanks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this if so please leave some kudos or even just a nice comment it really would make my day :)


End file.
